


Little Moments

by theblackdash



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackdash/pseuds/theblackdash
Summary: A series of shorts between my original character, Trixie and Sebastian.
You were usually quiet, away from the bustle, trying to draw yourself away from everyone. In the end, you failed she thinks with a fond smile. By trying to blend in the background, you stood out instead. You were different. 
Maybe that's why she's so drawn to you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been bitten by the writing bug again after 2 years so I’m sure that I’m really rusty. But I decided to write some Stardew Valley fanfiction anyway since I’ve been obsessed with it and there seems to be a lack of it in general. This will only be a series of shorts between my OC and Sebastian.
> 
> Do take note that I have taken some liberties and have some headcanons about his character since ConcernedApe purposed made it so that people can be free to think up what they want with his characters.
> 
> This is mostly for fun and for my enjoyment so feedback, while nice and appreciated, is unnecessary.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this!

The first time Sebastian ever met the new farmer was on a cold spring night.

The moon was full, and moonlight cascaded over familiar landscapes; coloring the night with silhouettes and shadows and bathing him and the lake in a pale glow. Save for the litany of spring water, and haunting calls of the creatures of the night, it was quiet. There was no one but him, standing by the edge of the spring lake.

He was finally alone.

He digs out his lighter and his last cig from the pocket of his hoodie, flicks his wrist to open, and lights his smoke. He takes one long drag and lets out a puff of smoke. The gray wisps dances along with the night air, spreading towards the sky and disappearing.

It feels like he can breathe again.

Demetrius had argued with him earlier, during dinner in front of everyone, in front of Maru. The man started it, accusing him of not doing anything and wasting his life away behind the screens of a computer, locking himself up in his own room. The look on Maru’s face flashed before him, the pity in the expression in her eyes and the way she frowned. It was suddenly so difficult to breathe, he had to get away.

He stormed off, the sounds of their voices frantic as they try to beckon him to come back. He just can’t, not when he is there, and especially when she is there. The young man clenches his teeth, but bites down the urge to clench his own fists; to stop himself from crushing his last smoke.

He takes another puff from it, then flicks the ash off.

A heavy sigh escapes his lips, he feels tired and weary. Why can’t the man just leave him alone? He’s not even his real father anyway, he’s also got Maru and her big, bright future to worry about anyway so why does he need to harp on him now of all times? Besides, he just needs time. Just a little bit more time and then he can finally save up enough to finally move to Zuzu city. He’ll be able to leave the town, and he’ll finally be free… from Demetrius, from Maru… from this town that’s slowly choking him from the inside.

He places the cigarette in his lips.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a huge explosion, the ground tremors with the force of it. He drops the cigarette from the shock of it. The smoke promptly falls into the lake, water barely even splashing as it drops inside, the sound of it fizzing the only indication of the fall.

Shit.

This is not a good day at all.

He glares into the general direction of the cave. Where else would anyone use explosives anyway? More importantly, who the heck uses explosives?! Slowly, he sees a small glow appear from within the cave. It steadily grows bigger and brighter, until someone emerged from the inky darkness of the mines.

The slender and petite figure that greeted Sebastian was not what he expected. The embers of the torch she carried bathed her in soft yellow light, short black tresses frame a rather young looking face, a smear of dirt over her left cheek marring her features. Her white shirt was covered with dirt and mud from being in the mines, and her blue jeans seemed to be coated with dust. Sebastian didn’t quite know what he expected from the farmer, but he can definitely say he didn’t expect this.

He sees her looking around the area, thrusting her torch here and there before dropping the large back that he belatedly realizes she was carrying with her. From her pockets, she brings out a few stones? Then proceeds to drop them in her bulky bag before hefting it up, and patting her dust from her jeans. The petite woman then marches of towards his general direction to perhaps pass by the village before heading back to her farm.

The sounds of her boots scuffling drew nearer and Sebastian finds himself freezing in place when her torch light reached him. She stopped and gaped at him, and he’s staring back. She makes a small noise and tilts her head towards him, then bolts towards the path to the village, the thunking noises slowly growing smaller the further she runs.

He’s… actually surprised that she could take off like that while carrying that bag.

Huh…

That was weird...


End file.
